All In a Kiss
by Sapphire Angel58
Summary: What has been wrong with Heero lately. He keeps failing his missions. I doesn't get to him until is last mission. Can he get Relena's trust back? And what's wrong with him? (Heero & Relena fic)


**Disclaimer:** I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters off of Gundam Wing. I just wrote a simple fanfic with them in it. . I credit my best friend Alicia McClellan on helping me come up with a title and I thank her dearly for editing my fic. Hope you enjoy!  
  
**Note:** Regular font- Happening in the present _Italicized font- Happened in the past_  
  
**All In a Kiss (Part 1)**  
  
The alarm went off. Heero whirled his arm around and turned the beeping clock off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a minute. Then he got up and started toward the kitchen being careful of where he stepped. Once in the kitchen, he leaned down and picked up a spoon from the floor. He walked over to the counter where the coffeepot was full of steaming coffee. He reached over it and got a cup from the cabinet. He poured the black/brown steaming liquid into the cup. Picking up the cup he walked over to the refrigerator and got the milk out. He unscrewed the lid and poured the amount of milk that suited him. He put it back into the refrigerator and walked over to the sugar bowl and put some sugar into the now light brown mixture. After that he walked over to the table. With a sigh, he sat in the only intact chair.  
  
"What a terrible week it's been..." he thought as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"It all started when I accepted that mission..."

_ "Mission accepted." Heero stated, as he looked straight into the eyes of his employer.  
  
"Now, are you sure you know what you're doing kid?" the guy asked as he rubbed his brow.  
  
"Yeah." Heero simply replied. He was to steal two carriers from the closest base. Heero had done extremely more difficult and dangerous missions than this. This would be a piece of cake. Or would it?_

Heero swallowed a huge gulp of coffee that was not yet cooled enough, burning his tongue and throat. His eyes narrowed.  
  
_"Mission failed."  
  
"What?! What the hell do you mean, 'mission failed'?" Heero just stared straight ahead.  
  
"I thought this task would be easy for you since you are a former Gundam pilot. What the hell happened, huh?!"  
  
"I don't know." Heero said as he felt his own anger and humiliation wash through his body.  
  
"I counted on you. I have to ship this cargo by tomorrow!"_  
  
Heero slammed his empty cup down on the table. That wasn't the only mission he failed that week. Humiliation coursed through his nerves again as he got up and practicality threw his cup into the sink. He walked back to his room. His mind raced through all the missions he failed in the passed few weeks. The last mission caught his mind. **Though he accomplished that mission, he would never forgive himself with the outcome.**  
  
_"Please. You must rescue her." Pagan said as he sat down at the desk pulling a ransom note from the top draw.  
  
"I will." Heero said knowing this is a mission he couldn't fail.  
  
"This is all he left." Pagan said as he handed it to Heero. Heero took it and read it.  
  
"She's being held at the old merchant building east from here." Heero said as he handed the letter back to him.  
  
"How do you know?" Pagan asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Look at the bottom of the letter. It has the symbol of the place. Also note how old the paper looks. He must have grabbed whatever paper he could find without thinking." Pagan nodded as he eyed the symbol.  
  
"I'm not positive she's going to be there, but that's the first place I'm going to check." Heero walked over to the window in the office. He looked at the setting sun, noting that he should have gotten there earlier. They contacted him that morning.  
  
"I really appreciate this." Pagan said as he looked up at him. Heero didn't say anything in return. After a few moments, he turned around and started toward the door.  
  
"I'll have her back to you by tomorrow."  
  
_

_ The moon shone clearly that night, illuminating the old building's surroundings. Heero leaned against a tree checking himself to see if he had everything. He wore black pants with his regular green tank top. Covering his tank top was a black vest that matched his pants, containing two guns and a knife. Hooked to his pants was a rope. He took one of the guns from the vest and stuck it into the back rim of his pants. He peered out from the side of the tree. There were two men standing there talking at the entrance. So his assumption was correct. Relena must be in this building. He checked his surroundings before proceeding toward the side of the building where a window stood about 15 feet high. Looping the rope, he threw it over the branch of a tree that was closest to the window. As the loop circled the branch and came back down, he took the end of the rope, put it through the loop and pulled it so the loop went back to the branch. This locked the end of the rope so that he could climb it. When he got to the branch he took a hold of it and hung. Using his hands he inched toward the window. When he was approximately a leg's width from it he lifted his leg and set his foot on the outside windowsill. Pushing the rest of his body to it he balanced on it as he reached for his knife. With his knife he carefully unscrewed the screws that held the window in place. The window came lose and he eased it down to the floor. Pouncing from the windowsill he landed noiselessly on the carpet of the hallway. He stood there silently as his eyes ventured the dark hall. He pulled his gun from the back of his pants and started to the closest door. He leaned against the wall with his gun to his chest. Suddenly he flung around and glared cautiously into the room as he pointed his gun ahead of him, no one was there. He turned and walked over to the next door and did the same thing. When he decided the coast was clear, he proceeded to the staircase and went to the third floor. He leaned against the wall and listened for any motion or noise. Finally he flung around and pointed his gun straight ahead of him. There stood three guys.  
  
"Hey! How the hell did you get in here?!" All three charged at him. The first guy went to land a punch but Heero dodged it and hit him on the head with the handle of his gun knocking him out. Almost simultaneously the second guy came up behind him with a knife. Heero kicked him in the temple and he flew and hit the wall to the left. The third guy came up to him with a knife also. Heero went to punch him but he dodged it and the blade of the attacker's knife sliced Heero's left upper arm. Blood immediately started to drip from the cut. The guy came after him again but this time Heero kneed him in the stomach and then did an uppercut on him. He flew backwards and hit the ground unconscious. Heero slid his hand over the cut and looked at his hand.  
  
"Shit." he said out loud to himself as he watched the blood drip off his palm to the floor. He had to find Relena...and fast. He ran to the next staircase and swiftly walked up it. There were three other guys. Ideas popped into Heero's head. If he carefully aimed at one of them and shot, he would only have to fight two of them, but if he shot his gun it would probably make too much noise and alarm the rest of the guys that were on watch. He decided to just go after them. He ran to the closest one and knocked him out with his gun before he realized what hit him. One of the guys grabbed their gun and shot at Heero but missed. Since a gunshot was already heard, he decided to use his gun anyway. He shot both of the guys in a matter of seconds. Suddenly two more guys ran down the stairs on the opposite side of the hall from the top floor. Heero aimed his gun and shot them. Suddenly, the two guys that stood guard outside where right behind him.. One flung his arm around Heero to put him in a headlock but Heero ducked to the floor, stuck his leg out and turned a semicircle, tripping the guy. The second guy ran toward him with a knife. Heero grabbed the attacker's arm and flung him over his head. He landed on his back, groaning. Before Heero could turn around, the guy he had tripped before punched him on the left side of his mouth. Heero whirled sideways from the force holding his hand over his mouth. He stared at the guy for a moment then looked at his hand. There was a drop of blood between his index and middle fingers. He felt more blood drip down his chin. He dropped his hand and spit blood to the floor.  
  
"I don't know how the hell you got in here, but you're sure as hell not gonna leave!" The guy started toward Heero again.  
  
"Fuck you." Heero said as he dodged his attack and with his left arm elbowing him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The guy that he flung earlier tripped Heero from behind. Heero landed on his back. The attacker leaned over him with his knife aimed toward Heero's stomach. Heero grabbed his arm, pulled him forward, put his foot on the guy's chest for support and flung him again, this time hitting the wall and knocking him out. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Heero got to his feet and spit out more blood. He felt the hot blood streaming from his wound down his arm and off his fingertips. Relena was close; he could sense it. He ran up the staircase to the top floor. Looking down the hallway, there was only one door that was shut. He came up to it and tried the knob. It was locked.. Stepping back a bit he kicked the door down and pointed his gun ahead of him. There stood a guy wearing what looked like a military uniform. To his left was Relena. She was blindfolded, gagged, and her hands were tied in front of her. Her capturer lifted his right hand with the gun and held it to Relena's right temple. His left hand grabbed her right arm as he started to back away, glaring at Heero. Heero stepped into the room still pointing his gun straight at the capturer's head. The capturer started to inch toward his left. Heero moved with him, making sure to keep in front of him. Finally the capturer's back was toward the door. He pointed his gun at Heero as he eased backwards. Suddenly he turned around and ran out of the room. In that instant, with her hands, Relena forced the blindfold from her eyes. Her heart stopped. There stood Heero pointing a gun straight toward her. Heero looked at Relena. Relena stared back at him, her eyes wide. That's when Heero finally realized... His heart started to race. From his extended hand, his gun dropped to the floor.  
  
"It...it's not what you think...it's..." Two shining tears fell from her pain-struck eyes.  
  
"Oh no..." Heero thought. Relena closed her eyes and turned her head to her right, her face strained as if she was in pain. Heero walked over to her. He lifted her bound wrists and with his knife, cut the middle piece. As he went to unravel the rope from her wrist she flung her arm away and turned her back to him. She unraveled it herself dropping it to the floor. She reached up and took the gag from her mouth and threw it to her right.  
  
"Relena...I..."  
  
"Please...just take me home."  
  
_

_ Heero walked swiftly down the road. His hands were in fists at his sides, his knuckles shown white. Every step he took seemed more aggressive than the last. Finally he turned toward his place. Coming up to the door, he stopped and kicked it down. Walking in, he grabbed the table to his left and flung it across the room.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" he yelled as he picked up a Coke can and threw it toward the kitchen. He picked up his TV remote and threw it at the window, shattering the glass in thousands of pieces.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!" He flipped another table over that had papers on it. The papers flew everywhere. He went over to the bookcase and pushed it to the floor, all its contents falling everywhere. The wound on his arm started to bleed again. He walked into the kitchen. He picked up 4 plates and slung them. They hit the wall and shattered.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DID I FAIL THOSE MISSIONS?!?!" He picked up a chair from the table and hit it repetitively against the wall until it broke. He grabbed another chair.  
  
"I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT FOR THE PASSED FUCKING WEEKS!!! WHY?!?!" After that chair was broke he picked up a third and beat it on the wall. Finally it broke. He walked over to the drawers that held his silverware and started to fling all the drawers out of the counter. Forks, knives and spoons flew everywhere. He walked up to the kitchen window. His fist went straight through it. Cracks ran outward in all different ways. Heero's chest lifted and fell as fast as his heart was beating.  
  
"Why did something like this have to happen?" he said with a hoarse, icy voice. He stood silent for a moment. Then he pulled his blood- dripping fist from the cracked window. He walked into the living room. Looking down at the floor he saw his CD player. He picked it up and walked over to the couch. Sitting on the edge of the couch, with his elbows on his knees he set the CD player on the coffee table in front of him. He picked up the headphones and put them on his head. He pressed play, put his head down, and pushed the headphones as hard as he could against his ears..._  
  
**Cut my life into pieces.  
This is my last resort.  
Suffocation.  
No breathing.  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.  
This is my last resort.  
  
Cut my life into piece.  
I've reached my last resort.  
Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong, would it be right,  
If I took my life tonight?  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide.  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight.  
Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.**

**I never realized I was spread too thin.  
Till it was too late and I was empty within.  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin.  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother.  
No love for myself and love for another.  
Searching, to find a love upon a higher level.  
Finding nothing but questions and devils.  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight.  
Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
  
Nothing's alright.  
Nothing is fine.  
I'm running and I'm crying.  
I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying.  
I can't go on living this way.  
Cut my life into pieces.  
This is my last resort.  
  
Suffocation.  
No breathing.  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.  
Would it be wrong, would it be right,  
If I took my life tonight?  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide.  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight.  
Losing my mind.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
  
Nothing's alright.  
Nothing is fine.  
I'm running and I'm crying.  
I can't go on living this way.  
Can't go on.  
Living this way.  
Nothing's alright.  
  
_'Last Resort' by Papa Roach_**   
  
Heero realized he was shaking; his hands were fists at his sides. He looked up in the mirror. He wore a white tank top and denim jeans. Sighing, he calmed himself down. He had more important things to worry about. He had to convince Relena it wasn't him. That he would never do anything to her like that. Never.

Relena felt the cool air drift in from her balcony door. The white drapes flapped against the open doors. Relena sat at her vanity, continuously brushing her hair. Her eyes were light pink and tears streaked her face. It was almost noon and she was still wearing her nightgown. She slowly brushed her hair.  
  
"It couldn't have been...Heero would never...but you saw it...he was standing in front of you with his gun pointed straight at you...but Heero would never..." Two warm tears ran down her cheeks as she put her brush down. Suddenly, rain started to fall outside. At first it fell lightly, but then it poured.  
  
"Why Heero...? You know I would..." Suddenly a gust of wind blew in. She stopped what she was saying and turned around. There stood Heero, drenched from the rain. He denim jeans shown darker in color than they really were and his white tank top stuck to him, showing the contour of his muscular chest. His hair stuck to his face while drops of water fell down his cheeks.  
  
"I'd know you would what?" Heero asked as he walked a few more steps in from the balcony. Relena stood to her feet. She glared at him with intense but hurt eyes.  
  
"Relena, I would never in my life do something like..."  
  
"Heero, if you wanted to be with me you didn't have to kidnap me. You could have just said..." She stopped talking and looked down. Heero's eyes gazed at her face. What had that guy done to her? He took a few steps until he stood right in front of her. Taking his right hand, he gently lifted her chin so her gaze would meet his. To her, his eyes looked worried, hurt and a little confused. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a kiss. After a moment passed, he stepped back. Surprisingly, a slight smile shaped her lips. Heero cocked his head a little with confusion.  
  
"Oh Heero, I knew it couldn't have been..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her whole body against his.  
  
"You..." She felt cold wetness through her silk light pink nightgown, but as they stood like that longer, she could feel Heero's body heat above any of the cold. Heero wrapped his arms possessively around Relena's waist feeling her warm fragile body against his.  
  
"That was all the proof I needed..." she whispered. He didn't know what that guy did to her. Maybe he would never know, but he swore one thing. Whoever he was, is going to die.  
  
**End of Part 1**

Sooo? How did ya like it? This is my second Heero and Relena story. I would put my first one on here buuuut.... I can't because it's NC- 17 and fanfiction.net doesn't allow it. But if you are interested in reading it I will send it to you. Just e-mail me at sapphireangel24596yahoo.com. There's an underscore between 'sapphire' and 'angel' and you know there's suppose to be that 'at' sign between the '6' and the 'yahoo'...this thing won't let me put them there...  
  
Anyway sorry I got off topic.... Yup that's part 1. I'm still working on part 2. Just please leave me a review saying how you liked it or disliked it and give me any comments or suggestions. Suggestions are needed! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
